Mckeyla Hurt l Prjoect Mc2
by LeonaGaming
Summary: This Is My First Story, Hope You Guys Enjoy. This Is A Project Mc2 FanFiction. All Rights Belong To Them, I Don't Own Any Of The Characters. This Story Takes Place When Maddie Rescues Them On Season 3, Episode 5.
1. McKeyla Hurt

This Is My First Story, Hope You Guys Enjoy. This Is A Project Mc2 FanFiction. All Rights Belong To Them, I Don't Own Any Of The Characters. This Story Takes Place When Maddie Rescues Them On Season 3, Episode 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"McKeyla are you ok?" Maddie said to her younger sister. "Yes Maddie I am fine", As soon as McKeyla said that she collapsed. "MCKEYLA" everyone yelled. "Maddie what did you do to her?" Asked Bryden in a worried tone. "I-I did nothing to her." "Let's get her back to her house" Bryden, Adrienne, and Camryn followed Maddie, who was carrying McKeyla, home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie set McKeyla on her bed and went and got their Aunt Montana, or The Falcon. The Falcon came in and started examining her niece. Maddie and the others where worried because McKeyla has never been hurt on a mission. "Girls...McKeyla needs medical attention from NOV8 headquarters." "For how long will she be there?" asked Adrienne. "A couple days but she will be out of commission until she fully recovers." "Aunt Montana, I mean The Falcon, What's wrong with her?" Maddie started getting worried at the tone of her aunts voice. "McKeyla was hit by something during the building collapse and she wasn't able to breathe. That's when she collapsed, but she can now so don't worry, we just have to get her back." "Ok but what about the case" asked Adrienne. "Don't worry he needs me but if I don't check in after so long he will continue but for now he is on halt." Maddie said to the other. "Ok lets get McKeyla to headquarters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At headquarters, The Quail, McKeyla and Maddie's mom, met up with them and they told her the news. "I-I am so sorry mom" "It's ok Maddie but right now I am The Quail ok" "Understood" "Don't worry girls I will make sure McKeyla is ok and right now everyone can find a place to stay and we will go attend to McKeyla, ok" "Yes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two will be coming out soon, hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Telling Her

"Hey girls, has any one heard from anyone about McKeyla's Condition?" Asked Bry. "No we haven't I hope she's ok." Said Cam. As soon as Maddie went to speak, The Quail came in. "Girls McKeyla is awake and you can go visit her." Said The Quail in a sadish happy tone. "Ok Quail, we will." Maddie was happy she was awake so she could finally tell her sister the truth that they are hunting her.  
Everyone was in McKeyla's room talking to her, then she asked everyone to leave but Maddie, The Quail, and The Falcon. McKeyla sensed Maddie's feeling and she knew Maddie was on edge. "Maddie, what's wrong, and don't say nothing because there clearly is." McKeyla said looking at The Quail, Falcon, and then to Maddie. "McKeyla, Creg Invex is hunting you." Maddie tried not to show worry but she clearly showed it because her sisters eyes got really big, and so did her aunt's and her mom's.  
NOV8's headquarters is so beautiful." Said Cam in a really happy voice. "Si it is." Told Adrienne. "I just wonder what McKeyla and her family are talking about." Bry said in a questionable tone. "Don't worry chika, their probably talking about family business." Said Adrienne. "Yeah your probably right, lets explore."/p


	3. Panic

xxxxxxxxxx

After Maddie told McKeyla, The Quail, and The Falcon, that Craig Invex was hunting her, McKeyla started panting rapidly, then that's when The Quail realized she was having a panic attack. The Falcon and Maddie shortly noticed and went and got a sedative for her while the quail tried to calm her down. After McKeyla was asleep again, they all stepped out of the room and talked to each other. Maddie felt guilty for what she just did. "Maddie it's ok, we wouldn't have know she would have had a panic attack if you told her" The Quail said to her oldest daughter. "I know mom but still she is my sister and I shouldn't have told her." Maddie was worried. "Maddie it's fine your mother and I will take care of her, ok, we didn't know she would of had a panic attack," "Yeah ok, I guess so, I am going to tell the others." Maddie said. "Ok Go we will take care of McKeyla."

xxxxxxxxxx

Maddie told the others what happened and they all started to worry and asking to see her, they soon realized maybe that's not the best idea. So each of them went to the living quarters and stayed there. Each girl had Adrienne's chemistry food, and water.

xxxxxxxxxx

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED


	4. Tracking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week since McKeyla's injury. and everyone is out walking around headquarters. When their about to leave with The Falcon, The Quail comes up and says "Hey Falcon, I a done with my assignment, I will go with them." "Ok but I am still going back to Maywood Glen with everyone, to spend time with my family" said the Falcon back. "Hey, Falcon, Quail, are you guys ready." Bry asked in a calm voice. "Yes we are" they both said in unison. Everyone got into the van and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they all got home McKeyla went to bed, Maddie went to her old room, Bry, Cam, and Adrienne went home. The Falcon and The Quail, sat in the living room talking. After 30 minutes of talking they heard a scream; coming from Maddie's room. So he two of them went up there. When they got into her room she just woke up since she fell asleep after reading her book. "MADDIE WHAT'S WRONG?!" The Quail asked. "I am fine mom, just a nightmare." "Are you sure Maddie." Asked her aunt. "Yes I am" "Ok Good Night Maddie" "Night mom" "Night Aunt Montana." "Night"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone was awake McKeyla, was still asleep. McKeyla tossed and turned in her bed the whole night. Her mom checked on her a couple times as well as Maddie since her nightmare occurred. McKeyla woke up later on that morning and went downstairs. She saw her Aunt, Mom, and sister watching TV. "What are you guys doing?" Asked McKeyla. "Watching TV, I see you just woke up Sis." "Yeah I did." "Tired McKeyla?" her mom said. "Yes Mom, it has been a rough couple days." "Yeah no kidding" "Maddie can we talk about what you said the other day, about Havoc hunting me?" "Yeah I think we should" Maddie Told her family about what Havoc is planning and told them that McKeyla should stay low, with someone always around. Since McKeyla is so stubborn she said she doesn't need anyone around her watching her back. That's when Maddie came up with tracking make-up. She put trackers in McKeyla's make-up and it worked every time she tried to sneak away, she got caught or followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Down Hill Again

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
After A Week Of Being Followed McKeyla Soon Realized There Was A Tracking Device In Her Make-Up, And She Soon Realized Maddie Put It There. She Wanted To Get Maddie Back But She Knew Maddie Was Being Protective Because Of Craig Invex. Maddie Soon Went Back Undercover; Simon Never Suspected A Thing, He Just Thought She Went To See A Family Member That She Hasn't Seen In Awhile To Keep Her Cover With Them. So They Went On. That's When Everything Went Down Hill Again. McKeyla, Camryn, Bryden, Adrienne, And Ember Went On With The Mission. The Falcon Kept A Close Eye On McKeyla, But The One Time McKeyla Managed To Sneak Out Without Warning She Was Captured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The Art Museum, Everyone Raced To Find Her And Get Craig Invex With Maddie's Help. When The Weapon Exchange Happened, They Found McKeyla, But This Time She Was Hurt Worst. Maddie Called The Others In When She Found Her Sister. McKeyla Was Very Pale And Had Cuts All On Her Arms, From What Looked Like Being Tied To The Pole In The Thorny Bushes. "McKeyla..." Maddie Said Holding Back The Tears In Her Eyes. "What Happened" Asked Cam. "They wanted Information About NOV8, And I Didn't, SO They Tied Me In The Thorn Bushes, And...And.." McKeyla Winced In pain And Started Crying. "It's ok McKeyla Your Safe Now." Whispered Bry In Her Ear. "Yeah Let's get You Back" Said Ember In A Sadish Tone, Which Is Very Rare For Her. Each girl Went Home And Happy That They Defeated Havoc, And Saved McKeyla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So I Am Leaving You Guys With That For Now, Chapter 6 Is Coming The Christmas, And It Will Be A Christmas Edition So Bya.**


End file.
